


Happy Olicity Halloween (2015)

by arrow_through_my_writers_block



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Prompts, Horror, Humor, Possible smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow_through_my_writers_block/pseuds/arrow_through_my_writers_block
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Halloween themed Olicity stories I come up with during the month of October (2015). Could be AU, canon, future... anything.</p><p>(Note: the content might not be mature, but I'm just being safe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Card

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by this [post I found and reblogged.](http://arrow-through-my-writers-block.tumblr.com/post/130515614295/thecommonchick-hallmark-has-no-chill)
> 
> It was too funny to not write a ficlet about.

Felicity walked through the halls of Palmer Tech feigning confidence. She waved to the employees who passed her, making small talk with those she was was familiar with and pretended she wasn’t about to vomit all over her designer heels. Her first major meeting as CEO was about to begin and her heart was in her throat, reminding her that she was prone to babbles both embarrassing and inappropriate. It was a real worry. For her to spill word vomit before literal vomit thanks to the small bowl of Halloween candy she had just stuffed her face with ten minutes before.

She rushed into the bathroom just outside the conference room, locking herself into the stall furthest from the door. She slapped her cheek. “Smoak! Stop it! You can do this! Deep breaths!” She breathed in, then out. In, then out. She let a few minutes tick by before she was satisfied with her heart rate and the control she had over her breathing. “No barfing. No babbles. Just sophisticated CEO badassery!”

She left the bathroom and came face to face with her young and trendy assistant. “Miss Smoak, you have an urgent package in your office. It came with a request to open it as soon as it arrived.”

Felicity raised an eyebrow. “Who is it from?”

The assistant shrugged. “No idea. It had no return address. It did have really cute Halloween stickers all over the box.”

She nodded and rushed away from the conference room and into her office. _Oliver._

The package was in the center of her desk. ****

The box was covered in little smiley pumpkins and adorable black bats and cats. She smiled, admiring it. Then curiosity and the looming meeting got the better of her and she cut through the tape and opened the box.

Inside was fancy Halloween tissue paper hiding the gift, along with a bright orange envelope with her name written on the top. It was Oliver’s handwriting, without any question. Slanted and almost too small for his large hands to create. She grinned, picking up the envelope and tearing it apart. It was a Halloween card.

**I think we should play haunted house.**

The words on the cover made her laugh. “What the hell…” she murmured as she opened the card and found an explanation to the cover’s message.

**It involves a lot of screaming and moaning.**

She stared at the punchline, wide-eyed and blushing. Instantly she pictured herself straddling Oliver, his lust-darkened eyes staring up at her as she moved her hips against him, feeling him so deep…

She shook her head. “No, Smoak! Now is not the time…”

But then she looked down, remembering that the card wasn’t the only thing Oliver had sent. She eyed the tissue paper with suspicion, fingers holding tightly to the card. She glanced at her watch. She was already running late for her meeting.

The package was a mystery, but one she was sure she had already solved. With heated cheeks she tore the tissue paper away to find a combination of lace and leather that only Oliver would pick out. It was all black with hints of purple beading along the bodice. The bottoms were a length of stringy nothingness that she knew he had chosen simply to rip off her body.

There was a note tucked beneath the set, and she read it with a clouded mind, already imagining what Oliver had planned.

_I will be in your office waiting for you to return from your meeting. I recommend putting these on before then. It is a good thing you installed those blinds on the glass walls of your office. We’ll need the privacy._

Her heart was pounding and she clenched her legs at the sudden warmth that had settled in her core. He knew this would get her to worry about everything other than the meeting, and she appreciated the thought. She also appreciated the spontaneity of it all. And she also appreciated her forethought in installing the blinds. She had a feeling a situation like this one would happen.

She held up the thong and giggled. She imagined Oliver’s fingers pulling and tearing it apart, right off her body.

“Felicity… I’m sure you know you’re running late and that it fine, but I’d very much like to get this presentation over with so I can…”

She looked up and around the thong to find Curtis Holt standing in the doorway, eyes wide and hands mid-gesture. She tossed the garment into the box and felt her cheeks growing even more flushed, this time from embarrassment. “Oh. My. God.”

“While I’m sure you’re enjoying whatever fantasies you have racing through your head right now, I think it’d be best to leave them for after the meeting… when you’re alone… and the door is locked… and I am out of the building,” Curtis rambled, obviously trying not to burst into awkward laughter.

“That’s the plan… well… I mean, I…” Felicity looked away, her eyes closed. “I’ll be in the conference room in five minutes. Promise. I need to get over this crippling embarrassment.”

“I’ll be doing the same.”

She opened her eyes when she heard the office door shut. She waited for a few seconds and then closed all of the blinds, quickly slipping into the lingerie and back into her clothes. She smoothed her skirt and tossed her previous underwear into a drawer.

She took a deep breath, tightened her ponytail and then rushed out the door, keenly aware of the possibility of Oliver being naked in her office when she returned.


	2. Ghost Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver reluctantly agrees to go ghost hunting with Felicity, planning to scare her for even suggesting it. But then things happen that he didn't expect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Inspired by a prompt on this list.](http://arrow-through-my-writers-block.tumblr.com/post/130491916525/spoopy-halloween-aus-for-ur-otp)

It started out innocently enough. A mini-marathon of her favorite ghost hunting show with a little wine and she quickly began begging to go on a ghost hunt of their own. Oliver refused for the first hour, reminding her how much she hated the possibility of ghosts being real. “Felicity, remember that time we went to that ghost town in Nevada and you panicked because you thought the mine might be haunted?”

She shrugged. “I don’t recall…”

He chuckled. “Felicity, you’re terrified of the paranormal.”

“But how awesome would it be to do this?” She pointed at the screen where one investigator was screaming for the spirits to punch him in the gut.

“You want a spirit to punch you in the gut?” he asked, arms crossed and brow raised in challenge.

“I don’t mean that specifically…” she said impatiently, face flushed from the wine. “Just ghost hunting in general.”

He shook his head. “Absolutely not. You’re drunk and you’ll regret the idea as soon as you hear one creepy sound.” He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. “I wish October were through so these scary marathons would end.”

“But they’re the best!” Felicity said over her shoulder as she rushed to a closet and began digging through.

He watched her with confused interest. “Felicity, what are you doing?”

“Aha!” She jumped out of the closet with a camera in hand. Oliver glared at it, fists tightening. “We can even film our hunt!”

“Absolutely not.”

“But, Oliver! It’ll be fun!”

“Not when I have to carry you out of whatever dilapidated building you choose to hunt through because a raccoon decided to scurry by you. No. Absolutely not.”

Her arms dropped to her sides, camera dangling pathetically in her hand. She stepped forward, lips drawn into a little pout that she knew he couldn’t resist. He groaned. “Please, Oliver…”

He groaned again. “Fe-li-ci-ty. No.”

She stepped directly in front of him, gazing up at him through her lashes in the most adorable way. His fist unclenched and he knew he wouldn’t be able to say no. But he could make her regret asking.

He threw up his hands in surrender. “Fine. Grab what you need and I’ll search for haunted locations in the area.”

She shook her head. “No need! I already know where I wanna hunt!”

* * *

 

The drive to the haunted location took them about an hour. An hour for Oliver to stew in his annoyance and an hour to plan his lesson. He texted Digg their location and told him to be discreet. To get there a while after them. To make ghostly noises. It all seemed perfect.

They pulled into the old driveway of an abandoned mansion in the woods outside of Star City, headlights flooding the property and exposing the wear and tear. Oliver recalled a time when he had been dragged to the mansion by Tommy when they were kids. Tommy had been adamant that they should spend the night inside, to commune with spirits. Oliver had refused and they rushed back home before anyone could realize they had disappeared from the fancy dinner party their parents were throwing jointly.

Now he gazed up at the building, its vine covered walls and crumbling paint sending a shot of unease through him. But before he could stop her, Felicity was already rushing up the stairs. “Oliver,” she called after him. “C’mon!”

He followed her, hesitation threatening his every move. But he didn’t let it show. He moved into the moonlit foyer, the windows broken and vines creeping in. The location was definitely terrifying. Felicity giggled as she opened up the small viewfinder on the camera and then turned to face him. “Oliver Queen, can you tell our faithful viewers what we’re doing here tonight?”

He rolled his eyes but humored her. “Hunting ghosts,” he mumbled in reply.

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure the camera picked that up. Can you repeat that?”

“We’re hunting ghosts, Felicity.”

His tone was full of annoyance and she heard it. She frowned at him and shut the camera off. “Have some fun, please.”

“Sorry,” he said, reaching out to touch her cheek with his gloved hand. She leaned into the caress and smiled, still slightly dopey from the wine that was slowly leaving her system. He couldn’t help but enjoy the moment. “Where to first?”

She pulled out her tablet with a flourish and grinned. “I downloaded old floorplans on the way here. I say we should…” She walked around, letting her sentence drag out as she figured out the direction of the floorplans. “...go to the library!” She pointed down a long, dark hallway sliced with beams of light through cracks in the boarded windows. Dust floated in the beams, distorting his view of the end of the hallway. Wind was beating against the walls and soaring through the open front door, making the house sound alive with moans and howls.

He steeled his shoulders and spine and nodded. “Sounds perfect.”

They walked hand-in-hand down the hallway, swatting away dust and cobwebs and trying not to jump at every sound. Felicity’s grip was tight, pinching his fingers together dangerously. But he didn’t stop her. If she was this scared now, how might she feel when Digg arrived?

They came to the end of the hall and were greeted by a set of double-doors. Felicity turned on the camera and Oliver opened the doors, letting them swing in with a loud screech before they entered. The built-in shelves were empty but for clumps of dust and some discarded old volumes. Oliver ran a hand over one shelf, coming up gray and sneeze-inducing. Felicity scanned the room with the camera, filming every detail. He admired her devotion to their little adventure, feeling slightly guilty that he planned to scare her. He reached into his pocket for is phone to call it off when he realized he had left it in the car. He sure as hell wasn’t leaving her in the mansion alone. So he bit back the curse that was threatening to leave his lips and walked around, keeping his ears trained for noises in the foyer.

Felicity placed the camera on one of the shelves, turning it to look out on the room and then sat on a table in its view. “Oliver,” she said, patting the space beside her. He obliged, plopping down next to her and planting a kiss to her cheek. She giggled. “Okay… what should we ask the spirits?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. This is your thing…”

She sighed. “Hmm…”

“Maybe we should start by asking if there’s anyone here.”

She nodded. “Right. Good one!” She cleared her throat. “Is anyone here!?” she shouted, her voice echoing through the empty room and out into the hall. She waited a few moments, listening for any signs. “If you’re here with us, say something or make a noise. Anything.”

Oliver turned, feigning alertness when he was really searching for signs of Diggle. Nothing, as far as he could tell. As he scanned the room, he watched as a book slowly slid its way to the front edge of the shelf and fell to the floor with a thud, sending up a dusty cloud.

Felicity jumped beside him, her hands trembling in her lap. “What was that?”

Oliver pointed to the book on the floor, the dust settling atop the leather cover. Felicity gripped his wrist.

“Oliver… are you telling me we’re actually experiencing paranormal activity?”

“I don’t know…” he said, honestly. He hadn’t expected anything to happen. He hadn’t expected any really explainable activity to happen during their excursion. He looked around again, out onto the hall, hoping to find Diggle or something to indicate the book had been a trick. But no one was there; nothing was there.

“If you’re really here, SPEAK!” Felicity shouted, jumping down from the table. She grabbed the camera and walked over to the book, filming it. “For the record, this book fell off the shelf... “

As she mumbled into the camera a detailed account of the activity, Oliver watched as another book began to slide to the edge just above Felicity’s head. Oliver rushed over and caught the volume before it could connect with Felicity’s blonde curls. She straightened and frowned.

“Was that going to fall on my head?” When Oliver nodded, her face contorted into anger and she began to pace along the length of the bookcase. “Are you a bully, spirit?” She waited for an answer but none came. “If you’re so tough, why don’t you hit me!?” She raised her arms and exposed her gut to the unseen entity.

Oliver had had enough. “Okay… we’re done here.” He grabbed her arm and tugged her out of the room and down the hall, hearing the echoing thuds of numerous books falling from the shelves behind them.

“But Oliver, we were actually experiencing activity!”

“Exactly. And you said you didn’t want a ghost to punch you in the gut. No. We’re done here. I’ll call John Constantine to make a sweep of the mansion… we are not going any further.”

Before Felicity could complain, a shadow filled the front door and Diggle appeared a moment later. Felicity turned abruptly to glare at Oliver. “Did you have him trick me!?”

“No!”

“I just got here. Traffic was terrible,” Digg said, his eyes darting between them as Felicity’s face grew red. “He wanted me to scare you… but I just got here.

Confirmation that the toppling books had nothing to do with their harmless prank sent shivers up and down Oliver’s spine. “So what happened in there really happened…?”

Felicity’s anger subsided for a moment and she twisted out of Oliver’s grip and rushed toward the hallway. “There was really a ghost in there! I wanna see more!”

Oliver eyed Diggle, pleading for help. He simply grinned uneasily and pulled out his pistol, eyes wide and trained on the hallway. “It might be a ghost, but it still might be hittable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think!? Let me know in the comments! :D


End file.
